1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the synthesis of novel tetraketone porphyrin monomers and the linear porphyrin polymers produced when these porphyrins are condensed with tetramines. These polymers have a number of uses including non-linear optical materials, electrochromic polymers, semiconductor and electrically conducting polymers and advanced structural materials.
2. Description of Related Art
M. J. Crossley and Paul L. Burn published in the Journal of Chemical Society, Chemical Communications, 1987, p. 39-40, the synthesis of rigidly bridged bis-porphyrin systems involving the 2:1 condensation of an alpha dione (17,18-dioxochlorine) with a tetra-amine.
M. J. Crossley published about July 15, 1988 in the Abstracts Booklet of the 196th Annual American Chemical Society Meeting to be held in Los Angeles on Sept. 26 to 31, 1988 (Abstract 60 (Inorganic Division)), showing only the structure of a linear ladder-type porphyrin polymer. No additional enabling experimental details were provided.
All reference articles or patents cited in this application are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference.
It is therefore desirable to produce a tetraketone porphyrin (metal) monomer, and the polymers obtained by the reaction with tetraamines or tetraamine hydrohalides. The present invention accomplishes these objectives.